


In Valor There is Hope

by Rosa_Mystica



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Mystica/pseuds/Rosa_Mystica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, где Лиам - рыцарь, а Зейн - принц.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Valor There is Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Valor There is Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050427) by [sunfair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunfair/pseuds/sunfair). 



> Это мой первый перевод, не знаю получился или нет, но я старалась максимально не отходить от текста. Очень надеюсь, что у меня получилось избавится от "английской речи".
> 
> Эта работа перенесена с этого сайта https://ficbook.net/readfic/3776171

Зейн просыпается от звука проливного дождя и всепроникающего холода в своей комнате, наряду со звуками слуг, готовящими ему теплую ванную и спокойно что-то бормоча в углу его палат. Это важный день, наверно, самый важный в его жизни, и Зейн наполнен невыразимым ужасом. Все приготовления были тщательно сделаны, и бремя ожидания тяжело висело на сердце реальной болью в груди, которая не имеет ничего общего с погодой. Весь вчерашний вечер он провел в одиночестве, отказывал всем посетителям, даже своей матери.

Он купается, позволяя себе быть одетым и ничего не говорит своим слугам о своих желаниях на завтрак. В конце концов, прибывает его мать с фруктами и хлебом на завтрак, а слуг посылает куда подальше, но к еде Зейн так и не притрагивается. Его мать берет его лицо в руки и целует в лоб, говоря ему, как она гордится им, и какой важный и любимый он для неё, как расширится его королевство благодаря этому союзу. Зейн сжимает зубы, её слова почти невыносимы. Она знает, что он в нищете, и она делает все возможное, чтобы хоть как-то поднять ему настроение, но её усилия бесполезны.

 — Как я могу облегчить эту задачу для тебя, дорогой? — спросила мать, поглаживая его лицо, её глаза были печальными и полными слёз, что горячими каплями стекали по её щекам. Зейн гордился тем, что он до сих пор сдерживался от них.

 — Вы не можете, — тихо отвечает Зейн, его голос скрипит от подступающего кома в горле.

Она берет его за руку, держа её между своими, нежно поглаживает.

 — Пожалуйста, попроси меня о чём-нибудь.

Зейн немного колеблется, и, встречая серьезный взгляд матери, мерцание слабой надежды сжигает темноту холода в груди.

 — Может быть, есть одна вещь, которую вы бы могли сделать, мама.

***

Сегодня в замке была, мягко говоря, повышена активность: десятки рабочих сновали туда-сюда, пытаясь идеально закончить все дела. Поэтому Зейн не слышит мягкий стук в дверь своих покоев, но его сердце пропускает удар, когда входит Лиам, драпированный в тяжелый плащ с капюшоном. Несмотря на его тяжелые сапоги, он легко скользит по натертому до блеска паркету.

 — Безопасный замок, — ухмыляется Зейн, идя ему навстречу.

 — Клянусь, я сойду с ума прежде, чем закончится этот день. — говорит Лиам, его голос ломается от отчаяния, сочившегося сквозь еле уловимые нотки.

Зейн быстрыми шагами преодолевает оставшееся между ними расстояние, протягивая к Лиаму руки, обнимает его с яростным чувством собственничества. Лиам обнимает его с таким же рвением, проводя кистью руки по спине Зейна через ткань рубашки, а губами целует нежную кожу на шее, отчего слышит еле заметное хныканье Зейна. Лёгкие Зейна сбиваются с обычного ритма, и он неровно выдыхает. В штанах быстро растет желание. Наклоняя подбородок Малика, Лиам впивается в мягкие губы, издавая лёгкий стон.

 — У нас всего час, — хрипит Зейн. — Два, максимум.

Он проводит рукой снизу вверх по спине, шее и голове Лиама, против грубой щетины его волос.

Лиам наклоняет голову так, чтобы их носы соприкасались, деля воздух на двоих. Плащ Лиама всё ещё несёт крошечные капельки дождя снаружи, разбросанные по его сильным плечам. Он наклоняет голову, а затем его губы встречаются с губами Зейна, мягко и трепетно, с упорством и с напряженной сдержанностью.

 — Ты уже купался,— тихо шепчет Лиам, кончиками пальцев очерчивая черты лица Зейна, пристально следя за каждым своим прикосновением к нежной коже.

 — Ты пахнешь, как луг в весеннее время. Я надеялся принять участие в этой процедуре, — Лиам грустно улыбается, задерживая взгляд на груди Зейна, а рукой проводя по нижней губе брюнета.

 — Лиам, — прошептал Зейн, поджав губы, чувствуя приятное покалывание от прикосновений Лиама, закрыл глаза. Когда он открывает их, он берет Лиама за запястье и ступает пару шагов назад, призывая Лиама в своих покои, к кровати. Шатен без колебаний следует за принцем, но на его лице по-прежнему присутствует тень беспокойства.

 — Ты же купался и уже даже оделся, — говорит Лиам.

 — Все равно, — отвечает Зейн, опуская запястье Лиама, когда они подходят к краю его кровати. Зейн перебирает пальцами сложное крепление на брюках, пытаясь снять их.

 — Пожалуйста, — вдруг говорит Лиам, глубоко вздыхая, заменяя руки Зейна своими. — Позволь мне.

Зейн уступает, и Лиам раздевает его, осторожно снимая брюки, рубашку и нижнее бельё. Зейн заставляет шатена поторопиться, даже когда Лиам тратит время, проводя длинные драгоценные минуты и трогательно целуя непокрытую кожу брюнета, и она цветёт мурашками от прохладного воздуха. Зейн находит застёжку плаща Лиама и снимает его, а сам Лиам раздевается гораздо быстрее, оставляя свою одежду и обувь бессистемной грудой на полу. Кровать была аккуратно прибрана как только принц встал с неё, но он, ни секунды не колеблясь, уложил на неё Лиама, притягивая ещё ближе к себе, дёргая слои душистых покрывал над ними, укутывая их обоих.

Лиам поворачивает Зейна, укладывая того на спину, разжимая бёдра, устраивается между ними. Их поцелуи предсказуемо перемещаются, двигаясь от мягкой сладости обожания к грубой настойчивой необходимости. Лиам движется против него, и его мышцы изгибаются от блуждающих рук Зейна на его члене.

Зейн засовывает руку под плюшевую груду подушек, извлекая от туда маленький горшочек со скрытой там мазью, надежно поместив его в руке Пейна.

 — Ты уверен? — спрашивает шепотом Лиам, с широко раскрытыми глазами, затаив дыхание, кусая итак покрасневшие и припухшие от обилия поцелуев, губы.

 — Несомненно! — говорит Зейн с абсолютной убежденностью в голосе. Их взгляды встретились, и Зейн, удерживая зрительный контакт, сказал: «Я хочу, чтобы ты был у меня внутри.» И Лиам вздрагивает, томно подавая бедрами вперед.

 — Я хочу чувствовать тебя в течение нескольких дней. — продолжил Зейн, слегка задевая рукой сосок Лиама и приподнимая уголки рта, замечая благоговейный трепет в глазах напротив. — Я хочу знать, что…

 — Хорошо, да, да… — нетерпеливо вставляет Лиам, лихорадочно торопясь открыть скользкую банку.

 — …что я полностью твой, — заканчивает Зейн, приподнимаясь на локтях и даря Лиаму сладкий поцелуй.

Лиам, несмотря на расположенного под ним нетерпеливого Зейна, изнывающего от нехватки прикосновений, аккуратно пытается открыть скользкую баночку в его руках. Зейн болезненно осознает, что их время очень ограничено. Он корчится от этой мысли и, наконец, сам схватив крошечный горшок, достав оттуда немного мази, распределяет её по всей длине члена Лиама, помогая ему направить его внутрь.

С начала, как всегда, последовала сильная вспышка боли, будто Зейна раскалывают пополам, но потом боль немного утихла, принося за собой удовольствие. Зейн приказывает Лиаму продолжать и не останавливаться, пока они не попадают в нужный ритм. Острые, еще не ушедшие осколки от боли только добавляли приятных мук глубокого желания.

 — Это наш конец? — вдруг спросил Лиам, затаив в страхе дыхание и все еще неуклонно двигаясь внутри Зейна, растягивая их отчаянные стоны с каждым новым толчком.

 — Никогда, — выдыхает Зейн, взяв руку Лиама и кладя её на свой член, заставляя двигать ей в унисон с толчками внутри него. — Нет, никогда. — говорит он снова, напрягаясь и закрывая глаза, наслаждаясь невероятно приятной близостью разгоряченного и любимого тела.

Толчки стали сильнее, глубже и рассеяние, а стоны стали переходить то на крики, то на тяжелые выдохи. Лиам делает еще пару толчков, сталкиваясь с бедрами Зейна, пока не кончает с протяжным горловым стоном, изливаясь глубоко внутри него эхом выстрелов.

 — Любимый, — благоговейно бормочет Лиам, целуя шею Зейна, оставляя после себя облапленную его горячими губами кожу. В свою очередь, Зейн прижимается к телу Лиама, пытаясь держать его так близко, насколько это вообще возможно. Голос Лиама падает, он целует чувствительную кожу возле уха Зейна, тяжело дыша.

 — Я по-прежнему твой до конца моих дней, клянусь.

Зейн вздыхает, глаза невыносимо ждут наполняясь слезами, он сжимает руки вокруг тела Лиама.

 — И я твой, Лиам.

Он берет лицо Лиама в руки, поднимая его, чтобы поцеловать долго и глубоко.

 — Независимо от того, что будет дальше, — говорит Зейн, его слова остры с тихой искренностью. — Независимо от того, что произойдет спустя дни, недели, года, ты тот, кому навсегда принадлежит мое сердце.

Губы Лиама дрожат, слезы свободно текут по щекам, горячими каплями падая на Зейна. Зейн поднимает голову, чтобы поцеловать их, щелкая языком на соленых губах.

 — Будь храбрым для меня, любимый, — говорит Зейн. — Однажды, ты будешь управлять целой армией, как ты управляешь моим сердцем.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr - bluebonnetuniverse


End file.
